Zaboth
D4-K24, '''also known as '''Zaboth, is an Alien Drode crime boss known for his big taste for guns, used by StrongestPotato. Personality Zaboth's a simple man, if something needs to be fixed, he shoots it down, if someone needs to be killed, he shoots it down, if life goes rough on him, he shoots something down, in his mind, all troubles blend and are reduced to simply destroy whatever's causing it, dumb? maybe, but it works, and that's good enough for him. Zaboth is also notably more greedy than his teammates, according to him, money is the sole reason to risk blood, and that if there's enough gold in the table, then anything's fair game, and that includes massacring the innocent. History Backstory Born on the post-apocalyptic planet of Drode, home of sentient machinery, Zaboth was always a crook, someone known for stealing and destroying, but always thought of as a minor threat, that is until he was hired to work on an underground syndicate, he became known as one of the best assassins in the business, and with what he was paid, he started customizing himself, adding more weapons to his arsenal, until becoming the death machine we see now, once he gained enough notoriety, he did the unthinkable and murdered his boss in cold blood, rising to his spot in the syndicate, about those same times, Inspector Cypher caught wind of his action, and after a massive shootout in his office, Zaboth was taken to the court and imprisoned in Parnebann. Debut: Vernonn Returns! a L.O.S.E.R, and Proud! It's been years ever since, and Zaboth was rusting in prison, when suddenly, a glimmer of hope arrived in the form of two Skucks, Trashire and Xal had been released, and he was quick to follow, sadly, several guards were alerted of this breakout, he volunteered to stay back and fight them while the duo went recruit more members, after a while, the group made a run for it out of the prison, Zaboth included, and they all decided to strike an alliance, this alliance would come to be known as "The L.O.S.E.R.S" Powers and Abilities * Gauntlets: '''Zaboth's arms end in two massive gauntlets capable of shooting flames from the vents at the wrists, allowing him to punch and shoot at the same time. * '''Weapon Arms: On his back, several arms rest, all packed with weapons. ** '''Spear Arm: '''This arm ends on a Dory Spear, it allows him to pierce through shields. ** '''Sniper Arm: '''This arm ends on a Lovaeb Sniper Rifle, its built-in scope allows Zaboth to score precise shots. ** '''Sword Arm: '''This arm ends on a Gladius, with its blade, it allows Zaboth to cut through meat. ** '''Shotgun Arm: '''This arm ends on a Winchester Model 1987 Shotgun, it allows Zaboth to shoot bursts of gunpowder to defend himself at short range. ** '''Axe Arm: '''This arm ends on a Labrys Axe, it allows Zaboth to strike with precise strength at his enemy. ** '''Launcher Arm: '''This arm ends on an RPG2 Rocket Launcher, allowing Zaboth to shoot up explosive rockets to take down his foes. ** '''Saw Arm: '''This arm ends on a Circular Saw, its fast spinning allows Zaboth to cut through metal. ** '''Flamethrower Arm: '''This arm ends on an M1A1 Flamethrower, perfect for coating his enemies in flames. ** '''Machinegun Arm: '''This arm ends on an AK-47 Machinegun, it fires at a fast speed, allowing Zaboth to retaliate quickly. * '''Core Cannon: '''That glowing thing in his chest? Zaboth's trump card, he charges a laser which he can then fire from his chest, the only weapon of his that could really be a problem. * '''Durability: '''With so many modifications done to his Drode infrastructure, Zaboth's turned into quite a durable man. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Slow: '''Zaboth's treads are cool, but they're slow, so he can't quite dodge everything. * '''Poor Aim: '''Even with a sniper arm, Zaboth doesn't always hit its blank. * '''Unreliable: '''If money's not in line, he's not cooperating, at all. Trivia * Keeping with the theme of controversial characters, Zaboth is based on "The Boss", (no, not Diavolo) , a character of GyaosKing's infamous for pulling weapons out of thin air and whose only true motivation was to stall the Post-Apocalyptic RP with his "syndicate". * Zaboth has been confirmed, by Word of God, to be from the same world as Inspector Cypher. * Despite his reach, he's arguably the least threatening Drode criminal, especially when compared to other contemporaries of his time. * While on Parnebann, Zaboth was serving life sentence for multiple murders, torture, tax evasion, waterboarding, illegal customization, and killing a good plot. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Joke Character Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Low Intelligence Category:Criminals Category:L.O.S.E.R.S Category:Parody Character